Blasphemy
by Semyotika
Summary: Peradaban merupakan sebuah istilah yang memiliki banyak arti, peradaban adalah budaya, ide, bahkan manusia itu sendiri. Namun satu hal yang pasti, peradaban tidak bisa dibangun oleh satu golongan manusia tertentu yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Manusia harus saling terhubung untuk bisa mencapai tingkat peradaban lebih maju lagi. Masalahnya koneksi adalah hal yang sulit dibangun.
1. Chapter 1

**BLASPHEMY**

Genre: Action, Adventure, Thriller, History Fiction

~.~ A SEMYOTIKA FANFICTION ~.~

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik M.K

Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary:

Peradaban merupakan sebuah istilah yang memiliki banyak arti, peradaban adalah budaya, peradaban adalah seni, peradaban adalah ide, peradaban adalah manusia itu sendiri. Namun satu hal yang pasti, peradaban tidak bisa dibangun oleh satu golongan manusia tertentu yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Manusia harus saling terhubung untuk bisa mencapai tingkat peradaban yang lebih kompleks. Sayangnya koneksi adalah satu hal yang sulit dibangun di dunia ini.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arc. Journey to The West

Chapter 1

Perang adalah perwujudan dari ego terdalam setiap manusia. Keinginan untuk harta, wilayah kekuasaan, bahkan penyebaran pengaruh dan keyakinan. Seperti ungkapan **homo homini lupus,** manusia adalah serigala bagi sesama manusia. Mereka akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang, perang terus terjadi di **Land of Frank **(Prancis). Perang ini terjadi karena bangsawan yang menguasai daerah Burgundy di Prancis alias **Duke of Burgundy **ingin menyatukan daerah kekuasaannya dengan Britania. Hal ini dilatar belakangi oleh silsilah **Duke of Burgundy **merupakan keturunan bangsa **Anglo-Saxon **yang membentuk kerajaan Britania.

Raja Charles IV sebagai penguasa Prancis tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Sebagai reaksi atas niat **Duke of Burgundy**, Raja Charles memerintahkan boikot atas daerah Burgundy selama hampir setahun. Hal ini membuat daerah itu menjadi kacau, roda ekonomi sulit berputar, hingga kelaparan.

Namun **Duke of Burgundy **tidak kehilangan akal menghadapi boikot yang dilakukan oleh Prancis, dia mengirim surat kepada Raja Arthur yang berisi tentang keinginannya menjadikan Burgundy sebagai daerah kekuasaan Britania. Tanggapan Raja Arthur atas keinginan **Duke of Burgundy **adalah mengirimkan armada ekspedisi yang dipimpin oleh 2 **Knight of Round Table **yaitu Sir Tristan dan Sir Gawain.

Karena tidak mengira bahwa Britania akan ikut campur, prajurit Prancis lengah hingga akhirnya armada yang dipimpin oleh dua orang Knight tertinggi di Britania itu bisa mencapai Burgundy dan membangun basis militer disana. Keberadaan pasukan Britania di Prancis ini kemudian memicu berbagai konflik, hingga akhirnya tensi dua kerajaan itu mencapai titik tertinggi dalam puluhan tahun terakhir.

Pihak Prancis yang merasa Britania telah menyerang wilayahnya kemudian mengirimkan pasukan, sementara itu pihak Britania yang jumlah perbekalannya terbatas harus menjarah kota-kota di sekitar daerah Burgundy agar bisa bertahan dari gempuran pasukan Prancis.

"TUHAN BERSAMA KITA! MARI BERTEMPUR DENGAN SEGENAP HATI! KITA AKHIRI PEENDERITAAN INI DENGAN MENGUSIR **WILD HUNT** DARI TANAH KITA!" Suara teriakan yang terdengar menggema dari atas bangunan gereja kota Orleans, bendera kerjaan Prancis yang dia bawa berkibar dengan kencang terhembus oleh angin pagi seolah mewakili semangat penyerangan pasukan Prancis terhadap pasukan Britania yang menduduki kota itu.

Sekilas penampilannya sama seperti ksatria pada umumnya, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti maka si pembawa bendera Prancis dalam penyerangan itu adalah seorang ksatria wanita. Ksatria wanita di kerajaan Prancis adalah suatu hal yang langka, karena mereka diharuskan mengabdi pada seorang bangsawan dan juga kerajaan. Saat ini hanya ada satu ksatria wanita yang masih aktif mengabdi, julukannya adalah Jeanne d'Arc.

Masih di atas bangunan Gereja, Jeanne d'Arc menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pembawa bendera dalam penyerangan ini. Mengobarkan semangat pasukan sembari mengamati pergerakan musuh dari bangunan paling tinggi di kota Orleans. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya pasukan Prancis berhasil mengusir pasukan **Wild Hunt** dari Orleans.

"Lady Jeanne! Pasukan **Wild Hunt **telah melarikan diri!" Ujar seorang prajurit yang ada di bawah bangunan Gereja Orleans. Dari atas Gereja itu, Jeanne bisa melihat beberapa korban baik baik dari pasukannya maupun pasukan **Wild Hunt. **Pertempuran kali ini berlangsung cepat karena memang tujuannya adalah untuk merebut kembali kota tempat pasukan Britania mencari perbekalan.

"BAGI PASUKAN MENJADI DUA, KUMPULKAN SEMUA ORANG YANG GUGUR DAN SEGERA BANGUN PERTAHANAN DI SEKITAR ORLEANS!" Perintah terakhir Jeanne sebelum akhirnya turun dari atap Gereja Orleans dan kembali masuk ke hutan belantara, menuju perkemahannya. Baru saja memasuki hutan, Jeanne langsung memijat pelipisnya. Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang akibat kelelahan kini mulai berdampak pada tubuhnya.

'Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka.'

Jeanne d'Arc adalah pemimpin pasukan **délivrance **yang bergerilya di dalam hutan untuk mengintai pasukan **Wild Hunt **sekaligus mengambil alih kota yang menjadi tempat pasukan Britania mengumpulkan perbekalan. Jeanne dipilih menjadi pemimpin pasukan atas dasar rekomendasi dari bangsawan yang dia abdi, Jeanne mengabdi pada salah satu kerabat Raja Charles IV. Itu artinya seberapa bagus kinerja Jeanne akan menjadi tolak ukur bagi tuannya untuk mencapai kursi Raja menggantikan Charles IV.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, Jeanne akhirnya sampai di perkemahan yang menjadi tempat bagi pasukannya untuk bermalam. Jeanne langsung masuk ke tendanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, dia tidur dengan posisi duduk yang menandakan dia boleh dibangunkan untuk keperluan mendesak.

"Lady Jea...! Lady Jean...! Lady Jeanne...! Ada utusan dari Istana yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Bersama dengan panggilan itu, Jeanne d'Arc langsung membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan posisi tegak menghadap ke orang yang memanggilnya. Kini di depannya ada beberapa orang yang dia kenal sebagai pegawai istana kerajaan Prancis, para gelandangan politik yang suka menjilat kekuasaan Raja.

"Kuharap kalian tidak diikuti oleh pengintai **Wild Hunt **dalam perjalanan kemari." Ujar Jeanne mulai membuka percakapan. Dia kembali duduk diatas kursinya untuk menghilangkan pusing karena langsung berdiri setelah bangun tidur.

**"Lady Jeanne D'Arc, jasamu telah banyak membantu rakyat dan kerajaan Prancis. Setelah berhasil merebut kota Orleans sesuai rencanamu, aku perintahkan kau dan pasukanmu kembali ke Ibukota." **Kata salah satu dari dua utusan istana yang membacakan isi perkamen yang merupakan perintah Raja Charles IV.

"Anda adalah prioritas, Lady Jeanne. Anda akan ikut bersama kami, sedangkan pasukan anda akan menyusul secepatnya." Imbuh utusan istana lain yang menutup ruang debat bagi Jeanne.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Setelah diam sebentar, akhirnya Jeanne memutuskan untuk ikut bersama utusan istana. Di pikirannya saat ini, Jeanne memikirkan alasan kenapa Raja Charles IV memintanya untuk kembali ke Ibukota. Padahal peran pasukannya sangat penting untuk melemahkan pasukan **Wild Hunt. **

**~.~ Time Skip ~.~**

Butuh perjalanan dua hari satu malam bagi Jeanne dan utusan istana untuk sampai ke Ibukota kerajaan, Paris. Sebagai satu-satunya ksatria wanita di era sekarang, tentu bukan hal yang berlebihan bagi Jeanna d'Arc jika dia pikir akan disambut oleh penduduk Ibukota setelah lama bergerilya di hutan.

Ketika baru memasuki gerbang Ibukota, Jeanne yang saat itu berada di dalam pedati langsung disoraki. Sorakan itu bukanlah pujian seperti saat menyambut pahlawan, melainkan makian sampai mengutuk.

**"DASAR PENYIHIR!"**

**"WANITA SESAT!"**

**"PEMUJA SETAN!"**

Bukan hanya makian dan kutukan, namun lemparan batu, kerikil, kayu, sampai makanan busuk juga dilempar mengarah kepadanya. Jeanne d'Arc, satu-satunya ksatria wanita di era sekarang hanya bisa terdiam di bangku penumpang pedati yang dia naiki.

Ketika pedati itu berhenti berjalan, sekelompok prajurit langsung menghampirinya dan menodongkan senjata. Jeanne yang tahu jika dia harus keluar segera bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ketika dia keluar, yang pertama dia lihat adalah sebuah tiang gantung yang menjulang tinggi di pusat kota Paris. Di depan tiang gantung itu ada tiga orang berpakaian Uskup yang nampaknya akan menjadi pengadil.

"Pembacaan hukuman, Xenovia Quarta!" Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang, Xenovia dipaksa untuk menunduk.

"Namaku adalah Jeanne d'Arc! Itulah nama pemberian tuanku!"

"TAPI TUANMU TELAH MATI! TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHATNYA!" Sahutan dari sang Uskup itu membuat Jeanne alias Xenovia memeriksa ke sekelilingnya namun dia tidak melihat keberadaan tuannya. Hanya ada satu lagi tempat yang mungkin tapi Xenovia sendiri tidak mau melihat tempatnya, yaitu ada di tiang gantungan yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Xenovia Quarta, mengaku mendapat pendengaran dari roh kudus, meneliti sihir, dan berboho..."

"Tuan... Tuan Edward... TUAN EDWA..." Teriakan Xenovia ketika melihat tubuh tuannya tergantung di pusat kota Paris langsung berhenti ketika salah beberapa penjaga memukulnya untuk diam.

"XENOVIA QUARTA, NAMAMU SEBAGAI JEANNE D'ARC TELAH DICABUT. UNTUK MENEBUS DOSAMU, KAU AKAN DIBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP BERSAMA MAYAT TUANMU!" Setelah mengatakan vonis Xenovia sejelas-jelasnya, sang uskup langsung pergi meninggalkan pusat kota Paris diikuti oleh dua lainnya. Sementara itu Xenovia akan ditahan di penjara, sebelum dieksekusi keesokan harinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer: ini adalah fanfic History Fiction, jadi jangan gunakan fanfic ini untuk patokan sejarah meski saya ngambil banyak materi dari sejarah. **

**AN: **

**Saya sebel, sama cerita yang asal comot dari anime/manga/film/game lalu di cetak pake mesin fotokopi yang bernama ffn. Kenapa mesin fotokopi? Karena mesin itu mengubah sesuatu yang berwarna jadi hitam putih doang. Cuman sama garis-garisnya. **

**Kali ini mencoba gak terikat jumlah word, asal cerita sesuai target yaudah jadilah 1 chapter itu. **

**FAQ:**

**-Jeanne d'Arc kok jadi Xenovia? Jeanne d'Arc itu nama julukan, aslinya emang Xenovia Quarta. Btw... saya gak pernah deskripsiin Jeanne disini itu pirang. **

**-Jadi nama-nama lain yang terkenal dalam sejarah itu juga julukan dong? Gak seenteng itu, perlu diliat porsinya juga. Kebetulan Jeanne ada yang cocok, gak lucu kan kalo Sir Tristan dan Sir Gawain itu nama aslinya Sirzech dan Michael? **

**-Ini rip-offnya fate? Enggak. Fate itu lebay, tapi masih saya tonton juga sih. Fanfic ini dibuat oleh anti super power super power club. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BLASPHEMY**

Genre: Action, Adventure, Thriller, History Fiction

~.~ A SEMYOTIKA FANFICTION ~.~

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik M.K

Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary:

Peradaban merupakan sebuah istilah yang memiliki banyak arti, peradaban adalah budaya, peradaban adalah seni, peradaban adalah ide, peradaban adalah manusia itu sendiri. Namun satu hal yang pasti, peradaban tidak bisa dibangun oleh satu golongan manusia tertentu yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Manusia harus saling terhubung untuk bisa mencapai tingkat peradaban yang lebih kompleks. Sayangnya koneksi adalah satu hal yang sulit dibangun di dunia ini.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arc. Journey to The West

Chapter 2

Di dalam sel penjara yang lembab, Xenovia terlihat sedang meringkuk dalam kegelapan. Kedua tangannya terikat dan salah satu kakinya dirantai untuk mencegahnya berbuat macam-macam. Namun yang paling menyedihkan dari semua itu adalah para tahanan dan juga penjaga yang bertugas di penjara ini menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Di dunia ini berurusan dengan gereja bisa menjadi lebih merepotkan daripada berurusan dengan bangsawan. Karena setiap orang butuh kepercayaan, dan Gereja akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Akibatnya Gereja akan mendapat pengaruh politik yang besar dari sana. Oleh karena itu Raja manapun yang berkuasa pasti akan mencoba mendekat dengan pemimpin Gereja untuk melanggengkan tampuk kepemimpinannya.

"!" Xenovia yang merasa diperhahatikan oleh seseorang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kesana. Seorang penjaga berzirah lengkap yang kebetulan lewat di depan sel Xenovia langsung menunjukkan sikap siaga ketika melihat tahanan **"Witch" **itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa kau yang menatapku barusan?" Tanya Xenovia pada penjaga di depannya. Respon penjaga itu atas pertanyaan Xenovia hanya menghiraukan seperti tidak ada orang yang berbicara padanya, penjaga itu lalu meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti setelah beberapa saat melihat Xenovia.

Sentimen terhadap Penyihir (**Witch**) adalah alasan kenapa Xenovia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Kepercayaan Gereja menggambarkan penyihir sebagai manusia yang mempunyai banyak nafsu dunia hingga meminta bantuan kepada Iblis untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Karena definisi yang fleksibel itulah Gereja seringkali mengkambing hitamkan seorang penyihir untuk menutupi segala kebobrokan yang terjadi di kerajaan.

**Brukk...**

Dari luar selnya, Xenovia melihat sepotong roti yang dilemparkan ke dalam. Memang bukan makanan yang mewah, namun cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya agar tidak menderita akibat kelaparan. Perlahan Xenovia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya setelah berdiam diri cukup lama. Dengan rasa nyeri dan kesemutan yang belum hilang, Xenovia memakan roti itu dalam diam.

"Rasanya asin." Komentar Xenovia saat memakan roti itu dengan lahapnya.

**'Tentu saja, karena kau sedang menangis.' **

_Time Skip: Tengah Malam_

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Xenovia Quarta membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Tidak, Xenovia sangat yakin jika semua ini bukan hanya hayalannya saja karena dia masih bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

**"Xenovia Quarta, itu namamu bukan?" **Tanya sebuah suara misterius dibalik kegelapan yang sekarang dilihat oleh Xenovia.

"Benar, siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu?"

**"Apa yang membuatmu berakhir disini?"**

"Aku menolak menjawabnya."

**"Bahkan untuk kebebasanmu?" **

"Tidak ada kebebasan yang menantiku, bahkan jika aku bisa keluar dari penjara ini. Seluruh Kerajaan Prancis adalah penjaraku sekarang."

**"..." **Tiba-tiba suara itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa diam? Apa hanya itu pertanyaanmu?" Malas menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang mungkin merupakan khayalannya sendiri, Xenovia menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Mencoba untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

**Byur...**

Sensasi dingin langsung menyebar dari muka Xenovia hingga ke seluruh badannya. Setidaknya suhu air yang turun karena udara pagi hari di kota Paris itu berhasil membuat Xenovia sadar sepenuhnya setelah mimpi buruk yang dia alami semalam.

"Uskup Agung ingin menemuimu, **Witch**." Kata seorang Penjaga yang juga si penyiram air kepada Xenovia. Dengan masih memakai pakaian tahanan yang berbahan Goni, Xenovia mengikuti langkah si Penjaga keluar dari selnya menuju ruangan lain di penjara ini.

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dituju, Xenovia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Uskup Agung yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi Gereja di Kerajaan Prancis dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri di ruangan yang dia datangi. Berbagai spekulasi langsung dipikirkan oleh otak cemerlangnya, hingga akhirnya dugaan satu-satunya adalah ini ulah si penjaga.

"Apa kau masih menolak untuk bebas?" Tanya suara dari arah belakang Xenovia. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ternyata suara itu adalah suara yang menemaninya sejak kemarin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Teruskan eksekusi ini."

~.~

Pagi itu suasana Ibukota Paris menjadi sangat ramai bahkan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hal ini terjadi karena akan diadakan eksekusi seorang penyihir setelah sekian lama, bahkan Raja Charles IV juga datang dengan pengawalan penuh untuk menyulut api dalam eksekusi ini. Tentu ada pertimbangan politik dalam eksekusi ini, penyulutan api oleh sang Raja akan kembali meningkatkan kepercayaan rakyat pada sang Raja yang juga banyak dikecam karena telah lalai menjaga daerah Burgundy hingga diintervensi oleh Kerajaan Britania.

Segala bentuk keramaian yang ada di pusat kota Paris tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi senyap. Dari arah penjara bawah tanah yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari tempat eksekusi, muncul 3 orang yang paling ditunggu hari ini. Sang Uskup Agung yang dielu-elukan penganutnya, ksatria terhormat yang mendapat tugas mulia menggantung penyihir, dan tentu si penyihir itu sendiri, Xenovia Quarta.

Semua orang disana masih diam, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara sebelum Sang Uskup Agung menyelesaikan tugasnya. Eksekusi penyihir dengan pembakaran adalah metode eksekusi khusus (baik secara persiapan dan kepercayaan) yang hanya dilakukan ketika seorang penyihir ditemukan saat peristiwa besar terjadi.

Dengan pakaian yang sangat tertutup, ketiga orang itu berjalan membelah lautan manusia yang berkumpul di pusat kota Paris. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah tiang gantung yang dikelilingi oleh kayu bakar dalam jumlah banyak. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang Uskup Agung, si penjaga itu langsung mengikatkan tali ke leher sang penyihir lalu mengereknya hingga sampai ke ujung tiang setinggi 7 meter. Samar-samar terdengar suara kesulitan bernafas dari arah sang penyihir yang kini sudah tergantung di tiang eksekusi.

Setelah sang Uskup Agung dan penjaga menyingkir dari sekeliling tempat eksekusi, sang Raja langsung maju untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

"Wahai penyihir yang mendustakan Gereja Suci. Binasalah bersama peperangan ini!" Sang Raja Charles IV kemudian melemparkan obor yang dia pegang ke tumpukan kayu bakar di depannya, api langsung menjalar dengan cepat hingga memanaskan tiang gantung eksekusi yang terbuat dari besi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat semua orang disana bersorak kegirangan. Satu kezaliman telah binasa, sekarang kesulitan yang mereka rasakan akibat ancaman perang pasti akan segera teratasi. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Kobaran api yang telah menyulut semua kayu bakar kemudia mulai membumbung tinggi di udara, hingga akhirnya menyulut kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sang penyihir. Api itu membakar seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuh penyihir yang tergantung di udara hingga memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya.

"U... Uskup Agung!"

"Lihat disana ada Uskup Agung!"

"Kemana perginya penyihir itu!"

Beberapa orang warga langsung berinisiatif untuk memadamkan api dengan menyiramnya dengan air, namun karena berdesakan upaya itu tidak berbuah apapun.

**Bruuk...**

Tali tambang yang menggantung sang Uskup Agung kini telah terputus akibat kobaran api yang begitu besar membuat tubuh yang tergantung di tiang eksekusi terjatuh ke dalam kobaran api.

**Claang...**

Belum selesai keterkejutan semua orang yang ada disana kini terdengar suara tebasan yang mengenai baju besi prajurit penjaga. Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari sang Ksatria dan Uskup gadungan yang berhasil membodohi semua orang disana termasuk sang Raja.

Setelah menebas seorang penjaga yang menunggangi kuda, Ksatria gadungan itu langsung naik ke atas kuda diikuti oleh si Uskup gadungan yang membawa sebatang kayu yang sedang terbakar ujungnya. Tidak mau tertangkap, Ksatria gadungan itu memaksa kudanya untuk terus berlari meski harus menginjak beberapa orang sipil.

"TANGKAP PENYIHIR ITU!" Sang Raja yang merasa dipermalukan di depan rakyatnya sendiri langsung memerintahkan seluruh penjaganya untuk mengejar Ksatria dan Uskup gadungan itu.

"Lemparkan sejauh mungkin, kesempatanmu hanya satu kali." Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melempar sebatang kayu membara yang dia bawa. Lemparan ini akan menjadi penentuan apakah mereka bisa kabur atau tidak. Dengan penuh harapan, Xenovia melemparkan sebatang kayu yang dia bawa, jauh ke dalam penjara bawah tanah.

**Dum...**

Ledakan besar yang terjadi di tengah kerumunan massa itu dimanfaatkan oleh Xenovia dan penyelamatnya untuk kabur, keluar dari jangkauan yurisdiksi Kerajaan Prancis. Britania mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik yang mereka punya, atau mungkin Burgundy karena daerah itu juga menentang Prancis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer: ini adalah fanfic History Fiction, jadi jangan gunakan fanfic ini untuk patokan sejarah meski saya ngambil banyak materi dari sejarah. **

**AN: **

**Makin aneh? Ya... gitulah. Cerita ini tuh bakal kerasa ngebosenin banget bagi reader yang udah terbiasa dengan tema gitu-gitu aja (superpower and everything base on canon). Karena sekali lagi saya suka banget dengan cerita yang settingnya beda dari canon (karena rasanya dunia itu ada di bawah kendali saya sendiri). **

**FAQ:**

**-Kok gak ketahuan waktu Xenovia, dan yang temennya nyamar? Karena pakaian mereka ketutup, dan gak akan ada yang protes gimana cara berpakaian seorang pemuka kepercayaan. **

**-siapa yang nyelametin Xenovia, apakah dia karakter utama? Yap, dia MCnya. Tapi saya bakal seminimal mungkin ngejelasin siapa dia. **


End file.
